


January 2nd

by PixeledAtom



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, LMAO, Lutecest, because it's not really incest, it's their own -cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAtom/pseuds/PixeledAtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally from my 365 days with the Lutecest thing but then college started killing me so.. lol reposting for easier access.</p>
    </blockquote>





	January 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my 365 days with the Lutecest thing but then college started killing me so.. lol reposting for easier access.

**2\. It's January second. Where are your characters today and what are they doing?**  
  
 _At Lutece Labs, their home, in the middle of discussing their experiment._  
  
 _"...and the Lutece field is---"_ Rosalind stopped when she looked up at her brother and saw blood coming out of his nose. Seeing his sister looking right at him, Robert placed two fingers above his lips to touch the blood and sighed.  
  
 _"That's the second time today,"_ she pointed out.  
  
Rosalind stopped recording her voxophone entry and stood up to attend to her brother. She pushed her sleeves up to her elbows and She placed her hand under his chin and lifted it up a bit as she pulled out a handkerchief from her blazer's pocket. She used her handkerchief to wipe away as much blood as she could but the bleeding went on. His blood dripped all the way down to her arm and the handkerchief got soaked.  
  
 _"Come, brother, sit down for a moment,"_ she said as she grabbed his hand and led him to their couch in the living room. Robert sat down and closed his eyes as he laid back and hung his head, keeping his chin up. Rosalind operated the gramophone just beside the couch and played the record that always soothed him since coming to Columbia. He closed his eyes as soon as the music filled his thoughts and the bleeding stopped not long after that.  
  
"This is getting rather annoying," he said. "And this was a good shirt,"  
  
 _"Do you wish to return?"_ Rosalind asked. _"You've been bleeding profusely as of late,"_  
  
"No, it's not that I... just have a lot of things in my mind."  
  
 _"And what about?"_ asked Rosalind as she sat down on the arm of their couch.  
  
Rosalind waited for a response and Robert fell silent for a while. Rosalind decided not to pry and got back on her feet. She proceeded to walk over to their kitchen when he spoke,  
  
"You... and me... back in my universe," he said. Rosalind stopped on her tracks and she couldn't help but smile a little. Robert hasn't shown much enthusiasm as her since stepping into her universe and she was starting to think this relationship they had was one sided.  
  
 _"Well don't dwell on such things,"_ she said without turning to face him. _"We'll make our own memories now, and accomplish great things together, brother."_  
  
 _"Tea?"_ she asked.  
  
"Would be lovely," he replied.


End file.
